


My Town, Your Town, Our Town

by idkspookystuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Other, demigirl cas, gender queer castiel, gender queer character, just all around fluff, multi-chaptered, our town, our town au, theater kid sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lives with his older brother Dean and Dean's girlfriend, Castiel. Which is fine and all, don't get him wrong, Dean and Cas are great. But when he gets the chance to get away from them, he takes it. Even if that chance is joining the drama club. (And of course, none of this has to do with the beautiful boy playing the lead. No, none of it has to do with Kevin Tran.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drama, Crushes, and the Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off the 200th. And for my partner's amusement.

Sam groaned as he walked into the kitchen of the small apartment he and his brother lived in. Dean was passed out on the couch, his girlfriend Castiel collapsed on top of him. Sam grabbed his backpack from where it lay on the chair, yelling quickly to his brother, “Dean! I’m leaving for school!”

The twenty year old stirred slightly before shushing Sam, careful not to wake his girlfriend. “Try not to wake Castiel, please. We were up for a while last night.” Sam huffed at that, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

“Ew, gross. I don’t want to hear about your sex life.” He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, leaving before Dean could add anything else. Sam loved his older brother, sure, but he didn’t love being woken up at three in the morning from Castiel’s shouts of, ‘Oh god, Dean! Harder!’ Sam shuddered at the memory alone. In that way, Dean and Castiel were really annoying.

Still, Castiel wasn’t half bad. She was a demigirl, which meant that, while she didn’t fully identify as female, she sure as hell wasn’t male. Sam didn’t really understand it, but he respected her. And why wouldn’t he? Castiel was really sweet to him and more of a mom figure in his life than he had experienced in a while. Their mom had died when Sam was a baby and their dad drowned himself in alcohol. Sam knew that Castiel was a big help to both brothers. And so in that way, he had come to love and accept his brother’s girlfriend.

It was fall in Lawrence, which meant all the leaves were changing colors. Sam really liked that about Kansas. Though he could never explain it to his older brother, he and Castiel often had long conversations about how beautiful fall in Lawrence was. Sam liked the way the gentle breeze blew through his hair, the sound the leaves made as he crushed them with his shoes, the way the trees stood tall still, unlike winter when they would wither and die.

He turned the corner to Lawrence High School, watching all the other kids as they conversed. Sam didn’t have a lot of friends. Dean had told him to be very weary of the people he trusted, even though he never was. When Dean was in high school, he was always popular, having a lot of friends, going to all these crazy parties. That’s how he met Castiel. The two were at a house party when they met and ‘fell in love’, according to Castiel. Dean had told Sam that they fucked against a wall outside. Dean’s story was more believable.

Sam stopped when he reached the doors. There was a flyer that hadn’t been there when he left on Friday. _Join the drama club!_ It proclaimed, _Casting for Our Town starts Tuesday after school!_ Sam raised an eyebrow at the sign. What person in their right mind would be willing to join the drama club?

That, of course, is when a sophomore Sam had never seen before stepping in front of him to sign his name on the list.

A small looking Asian boy with dark black hair and playful brown eyes signed the list with neat handwriting. _Kevin Tran_ was his name, if the list were to be trusted. It suited him, Sam decided after looking the boy over. He was wearing a plain black shirt with a jacket over it, his jeans pressed as if they had been ironed. _Probably by his mom,_ Sam thought with a snort. The boy turned to Sam with a smile. “Were you going to sign up?” He asked, and god, his voice was silvery and perfect. “You could borrow my pen if you’d like.”

Sam’s body felt stuck to the ground, his feet unable to move. If he said no, the boy would think he was an asshole. Then again, if he said yes, that would mean that he would be in the drama club. _In the drama club._ In the end, Kevin’s bright eyes and melodious voice won Sam over, and he took the pen with a soft, “Thank you,” before quickly and shakily writing his name. If anything, this would be an excuse to get away from Dean and Castiel.

 _Yep,_ Sam told himself as Kevin shot him one last smile before turning to walk down the hall, _totally just to get away from Dean and Castiel._

-

When Sam got back home, Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch watching The Outsiders. Dean may have made fun of Sam for getting so into the book in eighth grade, but he completely fell in love with it when Sam showed him the movie. Castiel was sobbing softly as Dean comforted her. Sam rolled his eyes at the scene before sitting next to the couple, too wrapped up in themselves and the film to notice, and stopping the movie.

“Hey kiddo,” Dean said, ruffling up Sam’s hair, “How was school?”

“Pretty good,” Sam answered. He put his backpack on the ground before getting up and walking over to the kitchen to get a snack. “I joined the drama club.”

“That’s awesome!” Dean said with a smile. Castiel managed a smile too, wiping the tears from her bloodshot eyes as she took a swing of the water bottle in front of her. Dean kissed her forehead softly before standing up. “Castiel, I’m going to go get some things from the store and then we can watch the rest of the movie. You stay here with Sam, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Sargent,” Castiel said sarcastically. Dean huffed out a laugh and ruffled Sammy’s hair one last time before taking his jacket from the coat rack and leaving. As soon as he did, Castiel was over in the kitchen, staring down Sam with a hawk eye stare. “Who is she?”

“Who is who?” Sam asked, suddenly defensive. If Castiel found out about Kevin Tran, than Dean would find out about Kevin Tran. And the last thing that Sam needed was to be made fun of for another crush.

“Oh, don’t give me that bullshit.” Castiel said, taking another sip from her water bottle. “You look as love-struck as Dean did when we made love for the first time. What’s her name?”

“I’m telling you Castiel. There’s no one.” Sam said, shrugging softly. Castiel rolled her eyes, walking back over to the couch.

“When you get married, I’m not being the maid of honor.”

Sam blushed, “Shut up!”

“Just saying. I’m just saying.”


	2. A Beautiful Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has his first day of drama, where he spends the entire time staring at Kevin Tran and eventually gains a potential wingman, Ana Novak. The only problem? Ana is Castiel's little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter!!

"To act in the the theater, my children, is a privilege." A short red headed lady ranted with hand movements that nearly hit a children standing next to her. The classroom they were in was cramped way too tight, with all different types of kids. There were nerdy freshman like Sam, jockey kids just there as a joke or to get their face in the yearbook, experienced theater kids who were staring all the others down, saying with their eyes something like, 'Fuck you, this is our theater club.'  
  
Kevin, Sam decided as he stared the boy down, was somewhere between an experienced theater kid and a nerdy freshman. He did seem very comfortable where he was and he jotted down dates with a smile, his eyes running over the audition pieces with a childish smile. However, he wasn't judgmental. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He had offered his seat to a girl who seemed lost with a smile, and he now sat on the floor.  
  
"Hola, youngest Winchester," a voice said from in front of him. Sam jumped with a start before turning around, coming face to face with none other than Ana Novak. Ana was Castiel's youngest sister who didn't come around their apartment much. Sam had always been curious about her, though. Her long red hair held a sort of mystery that held the difference between her and her older sister. While she wasn't as funny as Gabriel, Castiel's older brother, she wasn't as argumentative as the youngest Novak twins, Michael and Lucifer.  "So Cassie was right about you, huh?" Ana asked, pulling Sam back down to reality, "You got a hard on for Kevin?"  
  
"No," Sam said, possibly a bit too loudly as three of the experienced theater kids shushed him with an extravagant hand gesture. Sam blushed and apologized under his breath before turning back to Ana. "Why are you and Castiel so obsessed with my love life? Not that there ever was one, in the first place."  
  
"Oh my god, shut up. You're staring at him like a lovesick puppy." Ana rolled his eyes as the short, red-headed Mrs. Smith shushed her with more hand movements. The teenager turned back forward in her chair, leaning back one last time to tell Sam, "I wasn't going to tell my older sister. I was just going to offer my assistance, if you wanted it."  
  
Sam thought this statement over. On one hand, this could go terribly wrong and then he would never be able to live this down. Ana could just blab it out to Kevin, and the other boy could hate him. How could he even know Kevin was gay? Hell, he didn't even know he was anything but straight before Kevin came into his life. On the other hand, what if it went really well? What if Kevin did actually like him too and they kissed or made out of fucked or something.  
  
No, it was too much of a risk, Sam thought as he gathered his books in front of him. Ana could say anything.  
  
-  
  
Dean had Castiel pinned against the refrigerator when Sam walked into the room. Dean's hand was resting on his girlfriend's waist, his other hand leaning against the wall. Castiel let out a breathy whimper before Sam whistled, breaking the couple apart.  
  
"Gross," Sam said with an eyebrow raised, slowly shooing the couple away. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip before walking towards his room.  
  
"Sam," Castiel called to Sam, earning a swear from the younger boy. "Ana called me after school." Sam was going to physically kill Ana. He was going to slit her throat with a knife. He was going to bash her head in with a thousand pound- "She told me you have a science test. Make sure you study, okay?" So Ana hadn't given Sam away. Still, she was not to be trusted. Sam knew Ana all too well. She was bound to blab eventually. So Sam had to be really careful talking to Dean and Castiel about Kevin.

-

"That was mean, Cas." Dean pointed out, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Castiel rolled her eyes with a soft smile, placing a gentle kiss on the taller boy's lips before looking towards the door. Sam had gone to bed a couple of hours ago, claiming he had a long day at drama. Ana had called Castiel after school, telling her all about Sam's crush. She was going to confront Sam about it, but, upon consulting Dean, decided against it. Dean said that Sam would be embarrassed and probably not tell them anything else about this Kevin kid. And so they would let Sam come to them on his own time. 

However, this didn't mean that Castiel couldn't have a little bit of fun, right? 

"What?" Castiel asked, to which Dean rolled his eyes in tandem and nodded towards Sam's bedroom. Castiel huffed, wiggling out from under her boyfriend's grasp to clean up the kitchen. It was quite late, nearly two in the morning now, but Dean and Castiel weren't a couple who often slept. Sam teased them sometimes, saying they were like supernatural beings without the need to sleep. "I'm not allowed to have a little fun with the kid?" She picked up a plate and put it in the sink before turning back to Dean, leaning with her hands against the kitchen counter, "Besides, I wanted to know if Ana was lying to me. Did you see the way Sam squirmed when I said that? He so obviously has a crush!" 

"Sure baby," Dean said with a teasing undertone, "You were just looking out for my little brother's best intentions." 

"I was!" Castiel said defensively, pouting as Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her softly from the sink into another kiss. "Come on," She said with a retired huff, looking down the hall to where their room was, "Let's go to bed. I'll do the dishes in the morning." 

And so the couple walked down the hallway hand in hand, Castiel flicking off the lights as they reached the room they shared. Within moments, having been exhausted from being up so late, both Dean and Castiel were asleep and the house was finally quiet.

 


	3. Kinky, Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally manages to invite Kevin Tran over, and things go wrong pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, y'all!

The next few days passed by uneventfully and, before Sam knew it, it was Tuesday again. He walked into the drama department, sitting in one of the chairs. He still had fifteen minutes before practice started, and so he took his phone out, putting his headphones in before letting the music play. He smiled as he pressed play on the playlist, letting Muse fill his ears. He jumped at a hand on his back, turning around only when he heard a chuckle. “Sorry, Sam. Did I scare you?”

And it would totally be like Kevin Tran to remember his name. They were the only two in the room, a fact which made Sam’s head spin. He prayed to a god that he hadn’t known he had believed in before this very moment before replying to Kevin. “Yeah, sorry. I was just listening to music.” Kevin took one of his headphones without asking, not because he was rude or anything, but simply because Kevin Tran was the kind of boy who made impulsive choices. He smiled at the song, obviously recognizing it.

“Muse, right?” He asked, giving Sam his headphones back. Sam smiled back at him, putting his phone in his bag before nodding.

“Yeah. My older brother makes fun of me for liking them, but Muse is such a great band. They really don’t get enough credit.” Sam said softly. As nice as Kevin seemed, Sam was still a little bit intimidated by him. That was just his awkwardness around boys he found attractive, he supposed. Sam shook that feeling from his head. Jesus, he really was like a school girl with a crush on the cutest guy in her class.

Speaking of said cutest guy in her class, Kevin laughed softly. “Your older brother has no idea what he’s talking about. Muse is where it’s at, man.” Dean would have killed Kevin if he had just heard that sentence. But the way the words came out of Kevin’s mouth, jesus, his beautiful, pink lips that would be so easy to kiss- “Let me tell you something. I’m playing the lead in this, right, which is cool and all because, hey, I love acting. But my ‘love interest’,” he put air quotes around love interest before fake gagging, earning a laugh from Sam, “is the biggest bitch I’ve ever seen. You ever met Ruby?”

Sam had heard of Ruby. She was the self-proclaimed school slut. For some reason, Castiel could not stand her. And if she got to play Kevin Tran’s love interest, well, then Sam wasn’t exactly quite fond of her either. Almost as if on cue, Ruby walked in, long black hair swinging behind her as she walked, a hoard of girls following her. Kevin rolled his eyes as she walked in and, incidentally, sat right in front of Kevin, almost knocking Sam out of his seat with her bag. “Kevin,” She said, his name rolling off her tongue like a vice, “Have you memorized your lines yet?”

“Not all of them,” Kevin answered. Sam didn’t know how he could stand up to Ruby like that, as calm as ever. It was going down on the list of things he admired about the boy. At Ruby’s huff, Kevin rolled his eyes, “Listen, Ruby. Don’t worry about it, okay? They’ll all be memorized in time for the show.”

Ruby slammed her hand down on the desk, making Sam jump. Her blood red fingernails tapped against one of Kevin’s books as she glared at him. “If you make me look bad during this show, I swear to god, Tran, I will end you.” She took her books, flipping her hair over her shoulder before turning back to the group of girls following her. “Come on girls. Let’s go.” Ruby and the group of girls took their seat at the other side of the room. Kevin turned back to Sam, his voice now a whisper so that Ruby didn’t hear him.

“Do you see what I’m talking about? She’s crazy! Man, I’m just really terrible at memorizing lines.” He said, shooting Ruby an unnoticed look. Suddenly, an idea came to Sam. In hindsight, it may have been a crazy thing to say, and he couldn’t even remember what had actually prompted him to ask, but he said, “You know, you could come over if you want help memorizing lines.”

Kevin paused, as if he hadn’t been expecting Sam to say that. And perhaps he hadn’t, it wasn’t the kind of thing that Sam would usually offer. He smiled before slowly nodding. “Yeah. You seem like a cool guy, we can run lines. Where do you live?” Sam quickly jotted down the address of Dean’s apartment before handing it to Kevin. Kevin smiled wider, folding the paper and putting it in the pocket of his pants. “Thanks, Winchester. I really appreciate it.”

-

Sam walked home happier than he had been in a long while. He had actually managed to invite Kevin Tran over. And he had said yes. Perhaps he actually had a chance with Kevin. The thought alone made him so giddy that he almost got ran over three times. Which, of course, wasn’t something he would tell Dean. Or Castiel, because she would instantly know what was up. No, he would have to play this cool. He would have to get his story straight.

By the time Sam had made it home, he had a story in mind. Kevin was a friend from drama and Sam was helping him to memorize his lines. Very technically, none of that was a lie. He just left out the part about trying to score with Kevin and that he might actually be the love of Sam’s life but he didn’t know because they had never had a conversation more than drama and Muse.

He told the story to Dean and Castiel, who both looked very skeptical. If they knew something, though, they didn’t say anything and Dean gave Sam his permission to have a friend over, as long as the friend didn’t stay overnight.

That’s how Sam wound up in his room, doing homework, when the doorbell rang. He didn’t think much of it and let Castiel or Dean get it. He figured that they had probably ordered some kind of kinky sex thing. He didn’t want to accidentally sign for that again like he had the last time. The memory made Sam shudder.

Sam squealed as a force invaded his bedroom and suddenly there was an unfamiliar body on top of his, laughing. Occasionally Dean would break into Sam’s room and start wrestling, but Dean was out at the store buying, “milk and other things”, and so Sam’s hunting instincts broke in and he quickly pinned the thing to the bed, reaching into his back pocket before his eyes focused and he looked up at the monster’s face.

“Kinky, Winchester.” Kevin Tran said with another chuckle. Sam’s breath caught in the back of his throat.

He had just pinned Kevin Tran to his bed.


	4. family tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Sam go to memorize lines out on Sam's patio, and something either goes extremely right or extremely wrong.

Sam sucked in a deep breath, rolling off of Kevin in one sharp move. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know who you were,” he murmured, his face turning a shade of dark red that closely resembled the color of blood. Kevin’s face was red too, but from laughter. For some reason, he seemed to think humiliating Sam was hilarious. _Of course he thinks that, Winchester,_ Sam prompted himself in the safety of his own mind, _it’s supposed to be hilarious. You two are just supposed to be friends._

“Hey kid,” Kevin said, reminding Sam of the presence in his bedroom besides Dean or Castiel, “Don’t sweat it.” He stood up, offering a hand to Sam to help him stand also. It may have just been in his imagination, but Sam swore when their hands touched, it was electric. Sam stood also, the two boys now no more than a hair apart. The idea that he could kiss Kevin right now made Sam’s breath get caught again, but Kevin brushed it off with a certain ease with which he did everything. He bounced backwards, sitting in the chair that Dean had bought for Sam a couple of years back to help with, “school work and shit.” “I didn’t know you were so tough, Sam, but you surprised me. Where’d you learn to fight like that?”

The lie came to Sam’s lips easily, “My brother and I always fake fight. He taught me how to wrestle when I was really young.” He stopped, took in Kevin’s expression to see if he had bought the lie –which of course he did. Sam was an expert at lying by then-and continued on, “Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Weren’t we going to hang out-“Sam racked his brain for a date before suddenly remembering that he hadn’t told Kevin a certain time. He had just told the older boy that he should come over “soon.” And very technically, the day you invite someone over did count as soon.

Kevin either didn’t remember or didn’t want to say anything, either of which was fine with Sam, because he just brushed it off and said, “I decided it’d be cool if I hung out today. And your older sister let me in.” Sam furrowed his brow before realizing that Kevin was talking about Castiel. It made sense, the two of them looked very similar.

“Castiel isn’t my sister,” Sam explained, sitting back on his bed. Standing for such a long time was proving to be exhausting, especially with Kevin right there making him feel woozy in a way he never had felt before. “She’s my older brother’s girlfriend. She lives with us because her mom was never around and her dad walked out on her and she really had nowhere to go. She stayed with her older brother, Gabriel, for a while, but he got stabbed by some douchebags who were out for the Novaks. And she can’t live with her younger brothers, Michael and Lucifer, because they’re always starting trouble.” Kevin nodded in understanding, holding up a small book.

“Well, you promised, Winchester,” he stood up, heading for the door before turning around to smile evilly at Sam, “These lines ain’t gonna memorize themselves.” Sam blushed before standing up from his bed and leading Kevin down the hallway to their patio. Technically, it wasn’t only their patio, seeing as though they lived in an apartment building and had to share, but no one used it. One summer, Sam had spent the entire break just gardening, making the whole thing look beautiful, and during the whole experience he saw a total of two people. So Sam knew that they would be safe.

Then again, if all they were doing was practicing lines like good friends, why did Sam have to worry?

“What about you?” Sam asked as they walked out, pulling a chair for himself at a small table. Kevin sat across from him, putting the book down before raising an eyebrow at Sam, the kind that said, _what about me?_ “Like your family and stuff,” Sam explained, to which Kevin rolled his eyes.

“My dad’s not around anymore. He died when I was real little. It’s just been me and my mom for as long as I can remember. I’m an only child, which means I’m spoiled, but it also means that I’m expected to do well in everything.” Kevin huffed a laugh, shaking his head almost like a parent disappointed with their child. “Man, don’t get me wrong. I love my mom and all. But sometimes she’s just a real nutter, you know? Expects me to get good grades, participate in all of these clubs, get a scholarship for college in a few years.” He paused before turning to Sam, a look in his eyes that Sam had never seen before. “And it’s like, what if I don’t want all of that? What if I just want to _live,_ ya’know?” Sam nodded. He didn’t actually understand what Kevin was saying, why, he would have done anything to please his dad when he was still around, but the way that Kevin said it so seriously, with an urgency that Sam had never heard out of his voice before. It sounded like something that everyone could understand. Even Dean.

“Enough of my boring life,” Kevin concluded, breaking Sam out of his thoughts. The older boy passed the book over to Sam, who opened it with caution. Sure enough, it was the script for Our Town, a few pages marked with sticky notes. Sam nodded, looking up at Kevin, urging him to continue. It was like his mouth had gone dry, turned to cotton, when he saw what page Kevin had marked for him to open to. “Let’s memorize lines. The only scene I can’t seem to get is the one where I have to kiss Ruby. I think that’s cause it’s like, _ugh, I have to kiss Ruby_.” He waved his hands, a gesture signaling Sam shouldn’t try to make sense of what he had just said. Hell, even if Sam wanted it, he couldn’t have. He just stared at Kevin. “Whatever, you up for going over it?”

Sam squeaked out something that he hoped resembled a yes and Kevin stood, urging Sam to do the same. The two of them stood on opposite sides of the patio, surrounded by bushes and shrubs, but Sam felt like it was just the two of them, like they were alone in an empty room and anything could happen. Kevin shook his head before beginning, “I don’t care how wrong it is, Emily! Don’t you love me?” He stepped closer, grabbing one of Sam’s hands. The simple gesture made Sam’s heart stop, and Kevin laughed before whispering, “That’s your line Winchester.”

“Oh,” Sam said, his eyes flicking down to the page in an attempt to search for his line, “Of course I do, George. And that’s the problem. How am I supposed to know that you love me?” His eyes looked back at Kevin, standing close enough so that they could feel each other’s breaths on their cheeks. So close, so very close. If only, if only, if only Kevin would do something.

The Asian boy shook his head with a soft laugh before asking, “What’s my line again?” When Sam’s looked down at the script, he couldn’t speak for a second. Because this was the moment that Kevin had been dreading, one that made Sam want to go up on stage in full drag and play the part of Emily Webb, just so that he could have this part, so that it wouldn’t have to be Ruby, if only.

“This is the part where-where George kisses Emily t-to prove that he’s really in love with her.”

Kevin smirked, “Well then,”

And he kissed Sam softly.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this!

Epilogue:

Sam groaned as Anna tugged a comb through his hair, trying to salvage some of the damage Sam had let Castiel do with a bottle of hair spray. “I swear,” Anna said under her breath, shaking her head at the mess, “Someone needs to teach her how to use a bottle of hair spray.”

Sam laughed at that, his laugh quickly replaced by another swear as Anna once again pulled on his hair. “Anna, it looks fine. I doubt Kevin’s gonna care what my hair looks like, anyway. He’s not too fond of details like that, remember?”

Anna rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah.” She put a hand over Sam’s eyes before spraying his hair. She pulled her hand back, gave a satisfied little nod, and spun Sam around so that he could look at himself in the mirror.

Sam had to admit, he did look handsome. Dean had gone with him to pick out a suit and told him what did and did not look good on him. _Oh no, that color? Seriously?_ As much as Dean hated to admit it, at times he was a very stereotypical gay man.

There was a knock on the door and Anna got up to answer it. Castiel stood on the other side. She looked beautiful with a dress that went down to the floor, a flower attentively placed in her hair. She smiled at Sam, a warm, familiar smile, and took his hand to help him up. “Your man awaits,” she announced before walking away with a wink.

Sam felt a wave of nervousness flow through him. Today was the day that he was going to get married to the man of his dreams, the boy he had been in love with since high school, now all grown up and waiting for him at that alter, waiting to kiss Sam and be with him for the rest of their lives.

In the past ten years, the couple had been through a lot. They both graduated high school, had gone to the same college, and now Sam was in law school, studying to become a lawyer. Kevin taught third grade at a local elementary school and was very skilled in what he did. It suited him too, being able to share all of his skills with kids who could really use someone good like him. Dean called them the dream team, because the couple always had something going on. But Sam loved it, even if their lifestyle was a bit hectic. He wouldn’t give up his boyfriend- _no, fiancé, soon to be husband_ -for the world.

Dean met him at the entrance to the room where everyone was. Sam had asked him a while ago to be the one to walk him in, to give him away to Kevin. After all, Dean had raised him just as well as any damn father could, and was doing the same with his and Castiel’s young adopted daughter, Emily. “Practice, Dean,” Sam had told him after Dean said he wasn’t sure, “For when this little one enviably steals someone’s heart.”

Dean smiled at Sam before linking his arm with his brother. “I’m so proud of you.” He said with a small smile. “Me and Cas always knew you’d find someone good to spend the rest of your life with but, man, I sure am happy it was Kevin. When I look at the two of you, I see forever.” Sam smiled widely at that. He peeked through the door of the church, smiling wider as Kevin picked up Emily and made a face at her, causing the young girl to laugh.

He saw forever when he looked at Kevin too.

And with that, the music started and Sam took a deep breath, walking into forever.


End file.
